


Niecne plany i pomysły

by carietta



Series: puckurt [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Some angst, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Hej, nie mogłem się powstrzymać; jesteś kurewsko uroczy, kiedy się tak czymś spinasz.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niecne plany i pomysły

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Plans and Schemes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1442) by alicebluegown16. 



Czasami, kiedy Puck idzie w kierunku swojej klasy, Kurt spojrzy za nim (tak, do cholery, Kurt zawsze patrzy, ponieważ tyłek chłopaka jest nie z tej Ziemi. To tyłek zdolny do ratowania istnień; sprawia, że Kurt ma ochotę zbudować ołtarzyk dla dżinsowych bożków) i pomyśli: „Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, chcę uprawiać z tym chłopcem seks.”  
Pomyśli o tym również przy innych okazjach. Gdy Puck gra na gitarze. Gdy nosi okulary. Gdy gra w football. Kiedy ich kolana otrą się o siebie, podczas gdy razem odrabiają lekcje przy kuchennym stole. Gdy Sarah każe im oglądać „Gazeciarzy” i Puck udaje znudzenie, jęcząc i marudząc, jakby w ogóle nie podobał mu się tańczący i śpiewający Christian Bale (a gdy Puck przewraca oczami i mamrocze coś o tym, że Jack i David powinni się po prostu pocałować, bo nikt nie kupuje tego całego hetero „romansu”, Kurt musi przysiąść sobie ręce, żeby się na niego nie rzucić. Chociaż zabawny był fakt, że Sarah nie zawahała się przed przytaknięciem bratu — aww, pierwszy gejowski podtekst maleństwa.)  
Kurt myśli o uprawianiu z Puckiem seksu przez cały czas. I, okej, w teorii to już go uprawiają, bo dopiero co, w zeszłym tygodniu, został zaciągnięty do schowka (cóż za ironia) ze słowami:  
— Mogę być szybki, jeśli ty będziesz cichy.  
I całość była fantastyczna, ponieważ obciąganie chyba zawsze jest miłe, ale Kurt nie chce, żeby to było szybkie i ciche. Chce porządnego, długiego pieprzenia i pragnie być _głośno._  
Ale wygląda na to, że istnieją zerowe szanse na spełnienie tej zachcianki. Gdy ostatnio Kurt zaproponował urwanie się z lekcji i spędzenia dnia tylko we dwójkę, Puck spanikował, jakby oczekiwał, że Burt Hummel wyskoczy gdzieś zza krzaków ze strzelbą w dłoni (chłopak wybrał sobie naprawdę zły moment na to nagłe nabranie szacunku do starszych).  
A jakby tego było mało, całe rodzicielstwo uznało, że tylko Finn może spędzać noc u Puckermana, a nie odwrotnie. Kurt nawet nie może użyć wytłumaczenia, jakie sobie przygotował w razie wpadki — „Puck, jak wiadomo, chodzi we śnie i musiał zejść tutaj właśnie przez sen, rozebrać się, wejść do mojego łóżka i wiecie co? Okazało się, że Puck cierpi też na tę rzadką seksualną chorobę, a ja, wiedząc, jakie to może mieć konsekwencje, pozwoliłem mu zrobić ze sobą co tylko zechce.”  
Kurt kocha swoją rodzinę — tak samo, jak rodzinę Pucka, ale naprawdę chciałby, aby tak nie utrudniali mu życia.  
Chciałby móc po prostu wejść do biura pani Pillsbury i wybrać ulotkę zatytułowaną: „Więc chcesz uprawiać słodką miłość ze swoim chłopakiem? Oto, jak możesz się do tego zabrać.” (I jeśli taka ulotka serio istnieje, Kurt ma nadzieję, że pani Pillsbury uważnie ją przeczyta, ponieważ nawet jeśli nie radzi sobie jako pedagog, to jest miła i ma całkiem dobry gust — totalnie zasługuje, żeby kogoś zaliczyć. Chociaż nie tak mocno, jak zasługuje na to Kurt, ponieważ nikt nie ma tak seksownego partnera, co on.)  
Najgorsza jest wiedza, że jeśli tylko udałoby mu się zaciągnąć Pucka miejsce, w którym nie byłoby ich rodziców, młodszych sióstr, przyrodnich braci, czy irytujących dziewczyn owych braci, jego chłopak nie miałby żadnych zastrzeżeń do planu Kurta (który polega na rozebraniu się, rzuceniu się na łóżko i obwieszczeniu, że jeśli Puck za chwilę go nie wypieprzy, Kurt padnie trupem.)  
Tyle że nie ma żadnego planu, ponieważ wszystkie go zawiodły, a on nadal znajduje się na odwyku. Nie ma zamiaru wracać do starych nawyków. To wszystko jest jedynie luźno zaplanowanym zarysem wydarzeń i tyle.

* * *

Kurt nie może uwierzyć, że to właśnie Quinn pomaga mu dopiąć sprawę na ostatni guzik. Któregoś dnia, po zakończeniu Glee, odciąga go na bok i oznajmia, że Regina Spektor będzie grała koncert w Columbus.  
— To coś waszego, co nie? Ty i Puck, macie do niej jakiś dziwny sentyment, więc dlaczego z tego nie skorzystasz? Wyjedźcie na weekend, zabukuj pokój hotelowy, naćpaj go dobrą muzyką, a potem zwal go z nóg.  
Kurt jest bardziej niż pod wrażeniem, bo nawet jeśli Quinn bardzo wspierała ich związek, to coś takiego jest naprawdę wyjątkowe. Pomimo że nie jest zbyt dotykalską osobą z natury (chyba, że chodzi o Pucka), rzuca się na dziewczynę, niemal ją przy tym przewracając.  
— Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że cię kocham? Ponieważ kocham cię, bardzo, bardzo mocno, jesteś moją boginią.  
Quinn wzrusza ramieniem, przysięgając, że to nic takiego.  
— Robię to głównie dla siebie, ponieważ Puck cię uszczęśliwia. A gdy jesteś szczęśliwy, chcesz chodzić na zakupy i kupować mi różne rzeczy. Tak się składa, że przydałoby mi się kilka nowych par butów.  
Kurt obiecuje jej, że jeśli to wszystko wypali, zrobi z niej najbardziej stylowo ubraną dziewczynę w szkole.

* * *

Kurt gapi się na swoją kartę, bijąc się z własnymi myślami.  
Mógłby skłamać. Powiedzieć ojcu, że chce pojechać z Mercedes i nie byłoby żadnej rozmowy. Tata nawet nie zauważyłby faktu wynajęcia jednego pokoju.  
Ale Kurt nie chce tego zrobić. Puck zasługuje na coś więcej. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie podpisuje właśnie wyroku swojej śmierci.  
— Tato, czy mogę pojechać z Puckiem na koncert Reginy Spektor do Columbus?  
— No nie wiem, Kurt. To sporo godzin jazdy w tę i z powrotem jak na jeden dzień.  
Pierwsze zwycięstwo, bo nie ma tu odmowy. Ojciec prawie się zgodził, teraz Kurt musi tylko podać więcej szczegółów z nadzieją, że tata nie wybuchnie.  
— Um, w zasadzie, to pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wynająć pokój w hotelu i wrócić następnego dnia.  
Tata zamiera; przestaje nawet mrugać.  
— Powiedz mi, proszę, że weźmiecie osobne pokoje.  
— To zależy.  
— Od czego?  
Głęboki oddech, szybka prośba o siły.  
— Od tego czy chcesz, żebym skłamał.  
Kurt poznaje tę minę; jego ojciec zastanawia się właśnie, gdzie zostawił swoją strzelbę.  
— Kocham go, tato — mówi, ponieważ to chyba najlepsze, od czego mógłby zacząć. — Nigdy mnie do niczego nie zmuszał, wspaniale mnie traktuje, ty i Carole go lubicie, a Finn się z nim przyjaźni… proszę, nie zabijaj mojego chłopaka.  
Zanim ma szansę mrugnąć, jego tata przyciąga go do silnego uścisku.  
— Strasznie cię kocham, synu.  
— Czy to oznacza zgodę?  
— Uch, tak… tak, to zgoda. Możesz jechać z Puckiem. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli na miejscu zmienisz zdanie co do… no w każdym razie, jeśli będziesz chciał wynająć drugi pokój to absolutnie nie zwrócę uwagi na dodatkowe koszta. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?  
— Tak, tato, rozumiem.  
— I tylko dlatego, że… jeśli… nic mu nie jesteś winien, dobrze? Jeśli kiedykolwiek zacznie cię brać za pewnik, oczekiwać czegoś od ciebie albo jeśli przestanie zwracać uwagę na twoje potrzeby, to masz mu powiedzieć, żeby spieprzał, okej? A jeśli… jeśli kiedyś zwiążesz się z kimś innym, to nigdy… nie musisz dzielić z tą osobą pokoju tylko dlatego, że robiłeś to z Puckiem. To nie działa w ten sposób i nigdy nie pozwól wmówić sobie czegoś innego.  
Cała ta przemowa zdaje się sprawiać Burtowi fizyczny ból, ale Kurt jeszcze nigdy nie kochał go tak mocno, jak w tym momencie. Wie, że ma okropne szczęście, posiadając takiego ojca i nie tylko dlatego, że właśnie dostał pozwolenie na wyjazd z miasta i uprawianie seksu ze swoim chłopakiem.  
— Okej.  
— To chyba wszystko, pójdę teraz wyczyścić rynny.  
Ostatni uścisk, a potem ojciec wychodzi, nim Kurt ma szansę zauważyć, że od tygodnia nie spadła kropla deszczu.  
Musi jednak docenić fakt, że właśnie przeprowadzili poważną rozmowę o gejowskim seksie bez używania słów „gej” oraz „seks”.

* * *

Kiedy Kurt mówi Puckowi o wyjeździe i spędzeniu nocy w hotelu, jedyną reakcją jaką otrzymuje jest bardzo powolne mrugnięcie.  
Kurt wstrzymuje oddech.  
„On musi wiedzieć, co mam na myśli; zaraz rzuci jakiś żart w stylu: _Hummel, czy ty próbujesz mnie uwieść?_ , a ja powiem, że tak, a on, że po co czekać na ten koncert i wtedy pójdziemy w jakieś ustronne...”  
— Spoko. Może być całkiem fajnie.  
„To tyle? Żadnej reakcji? Przecież Puck nie jest głupi, czy powinienem jeszcze coś powiedzieć? Niby co — _Och, przy okazji, mam nadzieję, że będziemy uprawiać w ten weekend seks_? To niemożliwe, żeby on nie wiedział, skoro Quinn wie, Mercedes, mój ojciec i nawet Finn domyślił się, o co tutaj chodzi.”  
(Och, i czyż to nie było traumatycznym przeżyciem. Finn ostro się napuszył i chciał wiedzieć, czy Carole pozwoliłaby mu wybrać się na taki wypad z Rachel. Kiedy Carole zapytała, czy to oznacza, że ich dwójka uprawiała już seks, Finn spłonął gorącą czerwienią i oznajmił, że musi iść wyczyścić rynny. Kurt nadal nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie i naprawdę nie chce jej nigdy poznać.)  
— Nom, powinno być.  
W dniu wyjazdu Mercedes wpada do niego z krótka wizytą. Kurt jest w trakcie setnego sprawdzania swojej walizki — ma wrażenie, że wszyscy gołym okiem dostrzegą znajdujące się w niej kondomy oraz lubrykant.  
Przyjaciółka łapie jego twarz w dłonie i patrzy mu głęboko w oczy.  
— W poniedziałek jeden z was ma mieć pewne trudności z siadaniem, albo tak nakopię ci w dupę, że przez miesiąc nie dotkniesz własnego tyłka.  
Jezu, Cedes, zero presji.

* * *

Koncert jest niesamowity, a Regina jest wprost stworzona do występowania na żywo. Każda piosenka wydaje się być idealnie do nich dopasowana i Kurt wie, że nie przesadza; wie, że mu się nie wydaje, ponieważ podczas „I want to Sing” Puck przyciąga go do siebie, przytulając, i razem spędzają w ten sposób resztę występu. Usta chłopaka co jakiś czas muskają jego ucho, kiedy śpiewa wraz z piosenkarką.

_But tell me, what have I done to deserve you?  
Must have done something cause that's how it works   
Must have been kind to kittens and birds,   
In a previous life must have thought happy thoughts…*_

Po koncercie podchodzi do nich dziewczyna z wściekle różowymi włosami i kolczykami na twarzy, która mówi, że są najbardziej, kurwa, uroczą parą, jaką w życiu widziała.  
Kurt dziękuje jej.  
— Wiesz co? Przez to jesteście jeszcze bardziej słodcy.

* * *

To naprawdę ładny pokój. Kurt właśnie na to liczył, ale teraz — kiedy widzi go na własne oczy — jedyne, na czym może się skupić, to łóżko; duże, podwójne łóżko i dlaczego nie zabukował pokoju z pojedynczymi miejscami do spania? Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem — czuł się pewny siebie i pełen optymizmu, jakby ten weekend musiał się udać, a teraz wcześniejsze uczucia wydają mu się tylko czystą desperacją. Bezczelne i aroganckie, jakby chciał pokazać, że Puck _musi_ się z nim przespać.  
Zastanawia się, czy jest tutaj _zbyt ładnie_. Wie, że Puck nienawidzi wszystkiego, co może się łączyć się z jakimikolwiek darowiznami czy datkami, a to wszystko niby jak wygląda? Bilety na koncert i cholerny hotel. Jakby zamierzał Pucka przekupić, niczym obleśny koleś próbujący namówić swoją dziewczynę na pójście z nim do łóżka po balu maturalnym.  
Zachował się tak niewyobrażalnie głupio. Nie mógł się po prostu cieszyć tym, co już miał? Czy nie wystarczyło mu, że Puck go kocha i pragnie? No i co z tego, że musieli kombinować, by spędzić czas tylko we dwójkę. Jeszcze cztery miesiące temu wydawało mu się, że tylko na to zasługuje, kiedy zrobił się taki zachłanny?  
Puck rozgląda się, unosząc brew, a potem gwiżdże cicho.  
— Cholera jasna, chyba serio zależy ci na moim kutasie.  
Kurt rumieni się po korzonki włosów na taką bezpośrednią uwagę; pociera tył szyi i przestępuje z nogi na nogę, wzbijając wzrok w dywan i unikając patrzenia w ogólnym kierunku Puckermana.  
— Słuchaj… uch, wybacz, zachowałem się jak kretyn. To było głupie i aroganckie z mojej strony, nie powinienem był…  
Wtedy Puck przyciska go mocno do drzwi; łapie za ramiona, upewniając się, że Kurt nie ruszy się z miejsca, i całuje go, wsuwając od razu język w jego usta. Jest twardy i fakt ten sprawia, że krew zaczyna krążyć szybciej w żyłach Kurta, a dreszcze przechodzą przez całe jego ciało.  
Kiedy ciepła dłoń ląduje na jego rozporku, a mokre wargi na szyi, wykrztusza z siebie:  
— Nie jesteś zły, nie jesteś zły, och, dzięki Ci, Boże.  
— Czemu miałbym być zły? To najlepszy plan, jaki do tej pory udało ci się stworzyć. Jak to dokładnie szło? Wyjechać na weekend, zabukować pokój hotelowy, naćpać mnie dobrą muzyką, a potem zwalić mnie z nóg?  
Puck uśmiecha się. Nie, chwila, _śmieje się z Kurta_. A potem on sam ogarnia, co chłopak właśnie powiedział.  
Ale że jak?  
Czy to oznacza, że…  
— _Wiedziałeś?_ Przez cały ten czas? I pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że _nie masz o niczym pojęcia_ , i patrzyłeś tylko, jak odchodzę od zmysłów, bo to wszystko było takie _oczywiste_ , a ty…  
Unosi dłoń, by uderzyć Pucka w ramię, ale ten łapie go za nadgarstek; przyciska jego dłoń do swojej piersi, obejmując Kurta w pasie, by ten nie mógł uciec. Owiewa jego ucho ciepłym oddechem, kiedy mówi:  
— Quinn rozsypała się jak domek z kart jakieś dwie sekundy po rozmowie z tobą. Wspominała coś o tym, że nie mogę dać ciała, bo już zapisała wypad na zakupy w swoim kalendarzu? Przez cały tydzień ćwiczyłem zaskoczenie, chcesz zobaczyć?  
Zaskoczona mina Pucka bardzo przypomina wyraz twarzy tego małego Kevina ze świątecznego filmu. Sprawia, że Kurt ma jeszcze większą ochotę czymś go walnąć. Z jego ust może się teraz wydobywać coś, co przypomina warczenie, ale — jakby tego było mało — Puck wcale nie wydaje się być tym jakoś strasznie przejęty.  
— Hej, nie mogłem się powstrzymać; jesteś kurewsko uroczy, kiedy się tak czymś spinasz.  
Okej, to koniec. Puck wcale nie stara się naprawić swoich błędów, ponieważ w głębi serca nadal jest okropnym, wrednym człowiekiem. Śmieje się Kurtowi w twarz — i pomyśleć, że ten w ogóle brał pod uwagę przespanie się z nim. Taa, nie ma szans. Kurt zajmie łóżko, a Puck może sobie spać na podłodze, nie obchodzi go to. A jeśli chłopak myśli, że w jakiś sposób wkupi się ponownie w łaski Kurta, to grubo się myli.   
Oczywiście cały ten tok myślowy urywa się, kiedy za pasek jego spodni wsuwa się dłoń.  
— Więc jaki masz plan?  
Umysł Kurta pustoszeje w jednej sekundzie.  
— Plan? Masz na myśli ten luźno powiązany ze sobą przebieg wydarzeń? Ja, uch, w zasadzie, to nie wybiegałem myślami aż tak daleko. Ty i ja, razem, w tym pokoju. Moje plany zbyt często nie wypalają, żebym mógł sobie robić jakąś nadzieję.  
Wzrok Pucka łagodnieje, a potem chłopak znów go całuje; ciało Kurta wiotczeje. Drży, a serce wali mu szaleńczo w piersi.  
Puck przesuwa się w dół, by pocałować jego szyję.  
— To całkiem fajne, że nasze plany w tak niesamowity sposób się na siebie nakładają. Popatrzmy więc, jesteś tutaj ty… — Rozpina pasek spodni oraz guzik. — ...ja… — Kurt sapie, jakby przebiegł jakiś maraton, gdy Puck rozsuwa zamek jego dżinsów. — To wspaniałe i, mam nadzieję, wytrzymałe łóżko… — Och, Boże; dłoń Pucka wsuwa się pod materiał jego bokserek. — ...na którym możesz mnie porządnie wypieprzyć.  
Och, Boże, Jezu drogi. Głos Pucka, tak miękki i spokojny, wbija się niecnie pod skórę Kurta, w jakiś sposób zmieniając _wszystko._ Ponieważ podczas całego tego obmyślania i planowania — wszystkich tych snów i wyobrażeń — Kurt nigdy nie pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję na coś takiego.  
A on… on prosi go o… chce, żeby…  
Kurt twardnieje boleśnie w jednej sekundzie, a cała krew spływa w dół do jego penisa.  
— Bardzo porządnie.  
Kurt szarpie biodrami w przód, bardziej nakręcony niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu. Cały ten bezmyślny zamysł zamienia się w dogłębnie przemyślany, diaboliczny plan, ponieważ Puck naprawdę chyba pragnie jego zguby.  
— Do samej podłogi. Nie, poprawka, _przez_ podłogę.  
— Och, Boże, Puck, zamknij się, przestań tyle gadać, nie mogę…  
— Prosto przez podłogę. Miejmy nadzieję, że ludzie pod nami są bardzo otwarci i tolerancyjni.  
Okej, serio, koniec tego dobrego. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Kurt spuści się w dłoń Pucka i tyle będzie z tej upojnej nocy.  
— Nago. — Kurt musi zamknąć oczy i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, nim jest w stanie bardziej sprecyzować swoją myśl. — Jeśli ten plan ma wypalić i dojść do jakiś satysfakcjonujących wyników, to musimy się rozebrać.  
Puck natychmiast się od niego odsuwa.  
— Dlaczego od razu tak nie mówiłeś? — pyta.  
A potem cofa się bardziej i zaczyna się rozbierać. Sam Kurt ściąga z siebie ubranie z taką prędkością, jakby zostały kupione w supermarkecie, ale Puck ma najwyraźniej inny pomysł, ponieważ robi to boleśnie powoli, dobijając tym Kurta.  
Bo, jak zostało to ustalone wcześniej, w głębi serca nadal jest wrednym palantem.  
Kurt natychmiast decyduje, że wszystko — spodnie, koszulki, bielizna — są dziełem szatana, bo są jedynie niepotrzebną przeszkodą, jaka dzieli go od ciała Pucka.  
Przez chwilę tylko patrzy; obchodzi chłopaka, podziwiając go ze wszystkich stron, ponieważ mu wolno. Nie ma tu żadnych rodziców, rodzeństwa ani nauczycieli, którzy mogliby im w jakiś sposób przeszkodzić.  
Mogą pozwolić sobie na zwłokę.  
Na ciało Pucka składa się pewna intensywność, wdzięk oraz swoboda (chociaż nie tylko; jest też grzeszność, pożądanie, zmysłowość).  
Pełne usta, szerokie ramiona, długie, silne nogi oraz duże dłonie. Umięśniony, ale nie do przesady. Puck jest bardzo, bardzo męski i Kurt naprawdę to uwielbia.  
Uwielbia i pragnie.  
(Chce zostawić po sobie ślady; chce gryźć i ssać, przyozdobić opaloną skórę swoimi tatuażami. Chce spędzić całe godziny na odkrywaniu tego ciała, chce odpowiednio je uczcić i uszanować.)  
Kurt rzuca się na niego — to jedyne dobre określenie. Przyciska się do nagiego ciała Pucka i całuje go, na ślepo prowadząc ich w kierunku łóżka. Puck wydaje z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, potem śmieje się i jęczy na przemian.  
Usta Kurta przesuwają się w dół, na smukłą szyję, a później jeszcze niżej. Nagle wpada na cudowny pomysł, by zacisnąć zęby w miejscu, gdzie szyja spotyka się z ramieniem; ssie i gryzie na tyle mocno, by zostawić po sobie ślad, a później przesuwa po ciemnym znaku językiem. Smakuje słono i ciepło, i Kurt wydaje z siebie zadowolone mruczenie, zanim wyrusza dalej w swoją podróż.  
Puck jęczy i wierci się pod nim. Kurt musi złapać go mocno za biodra, zanim zbliża się do jego krocza. Zapach jest tutaj inny — mocniejszy i bardziej upajający. Przesuwa po tym skrawku dłońmi, liżąc, ssąc i całując uda Pucka, jego biodra i twardy brzuch.  
Celowo omija nabrzmiałego penisa, ponieważ Puck był wredny i całkiem miło torturuje się go w ten sposób.  
Kiedy w końcu bierze go w dłoń (gruby, ciężki i idealny, jak cała reszta) Puck wydaje z siebie obsceniczny ciąg przekleństw i jęków. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę jest _głośny_ w łóżku.  
Kurt uśmiecha się na to.  
Oblizuje wargi i wsuwa penis w usta najdalej jak może; główka uderza w tył jego gardła i Kurt rozluźnia mięśnie, dopóki nie jest w stanie wziąć go jeszcze głębiej. Może wyczuć pulsowanie żyły przy swoim języku i lekko gorzkawy posmak, który natychmiast wypełnia jego zmysły (jest to jedną z zalet tego, że zaczekali; nie tylko wie, jak doprowadzić Pucka do szaleństwa, ale tym razem ma pewność, że teraz jest to zaledwie początkiem. Wstępem, który z każdą chwilą zbliża ich ku czemuś większemu.)  
— Kurt.  
Puck ma wyraźne problemy z oddychaniem, a każdy kolejny dech zdaje mu się przychodzić z ogromnym trudem. Kurtowi się to podoba; podoba mu się to, że jest tego powodem. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kiedy przesuwa się w górę, a zęby Pucka zaciskają się na jego wardze; ciało Pucka drży, a on sam trzyma się bezlitośnie mocno ramienia Kurta. Zostaną po tym ślady i myśl jeszcze bardziej go uszczęśliwia. Powinni mieć po tej nocy jakieś pamiątki.  
— Tak? — pyta. — Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?  
Opuszcza mocno dłoń, skręcając jednocześnie nadgarstek w sposób, który sprawia, że Puck unosi się nad materacem, wyginając plecy w łuk.  
— Kurwa, przestań, Kurt. Jezu Chryste, zaraz dojdę...  
Kurt napiera na ciało pod sobą, instynktownie poszukując ciepła i dotyku. Ma wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie; wszystkie nerwy drżą, jakby rażone prądem. Wolną dłonią kieruje się w górę, żeby pociągnąć za kolczyk w sutku.  
— Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić, prawda? Przecież mamy plan, a my zawsze się ich trzymamy.  
Poza tymi wszystkimi chwilami, gdy tego nie robią. Puck całuje go; ich zęby uderzają o siebie.  
Od chwili, w której przekroczyli próg pokoju, Kurt miał wrażenie, że dojdzie od samego odczucia nagiej skóry Pucka przy swojej. Teraz czuje jak drży na całym ciele, sięgając po rozkosz, która zdaje się być tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki; jest tak blisko, że niemal czuje jej smak, tak samo, jak Puck może czuć jego.  
Kiedy w końcu się odsuwa i bierze zdławiony, tak potrzebny oddech, mija kilkanaście sekund podczas których tylko gapi się na sufit, próbując sobie przypomnieć kim jest i co się tak naprawdę tutaj dzieje.  
Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. Jest nagi i leży właśnie na Pucku, ciężar jego ciała wciska chłopaka w materac, a on nie może się nadziwić, jak idealnie się do siebie dopasowują, kiedy nagle zbiera mu się na płacz. Ponieważ potrzebowali czterech miesięcy, co jest jakimiś trzema miesiącami i dwudziestoma dziewięcioma dniami za długo (cztery miesiące razem i te wszystkie miesiące wcześniej, cały rok, który spędził uganiając się za Finnem, kiedy mógł mieć _to_. Och, Boże, to mogło się skończyć, zanim jeszcze w ogóle się zaczęło, a mimo wszystko jest tutaj; z Puckiem, który go kocha i użera się z jego głupimi planami. Puckiem, który myśli, że na Kurta nie zasługuje, więc jakim cudem on ma go przekonać, że to właśnie Kurt jest w tym układzie szczęściarzem?)  
A ponieważ jest tak niesamowity, Kurt nie musi nic mówić, nie musi tłumaczyć tego dziwnego ataku, ponieważ Puck unosi głowę i styka ich czoła razem, przesuwając uspokajająco dłonią po plecach Kurta.  
— Cicho, już dobrze, jesteśmy tutaj, tylko to się liczy. Nie marnuj czasu na to bezsensowne gdybanie, okej?  
Puck całkiem nieźle sobie radzi z uspokajaniem rozszalałych myśli Kurta. To kolejny powód, który powinien dodać na wydłużającą się listę powodów, za które go kocha.  
Która naprawdę jest coraz pokaźniejsza.  
Tak. Teraz. Liczy się właśnie ten moment — on i Puck. I porządne wypieprzenie go właśnie w tej sekundzie. Najwyraźniej powiedział to na głos, ponieważ chłopak parska śmiechem.  
— No to zajebiście, że ten mały kryzys został zażegnany. Może to głupie pytanie, ale masz przy sobie potrzebne rzeczy?  
Czy ma przy sobie rzeczy? Puck chyba sobie żartuje, Kurt wykupił życiowy zapas lubrykantu i kondomów całe tygodnie temu.  
— Tak, wszystko jest w mojej torbie.  
— Och, super, ja mam parę rzeczy w kieszeniach dżinsów.  
W kieszeniach dżinsów.  
Które miał na sobie przez cały dzisiejszy wieczór.  
Puck miał cały czas przy sobie prezerwatywy oraz żel i nie wspomniał na ten temat ani słowem? Chłopak wpatruje się w Kurta ze zbytnio zadowolonym z siebie wyrazem twarzy.  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo podobał mi się ten twój cały, romantyczny plan z hotelem, ale na wypadek gdybyś chciał zaimprowizować i zaproponować… powiedzmy jakiś szybki numerek w łazience podczas koncertu, to wolałem być przygotowany. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, tym się w życiu kieruję.  
Kurwa.  
Kurt nie miał pojęcia, że taka opcja jest w ogóle możliwa.  
W tej jednej chwili to na Pucka spada odpowiedzialność za przyszłe planowanie, ponieważ wyraźnie jest w tym lepszy od niego.  
— Na jakie, do cholery, harcerskie obozy jeździłeś, że nauczyli cię takich rzeczy?  
— Wyraźnie na te seksowniejsze niż twoje.  
Kurt odrzuca głowę w tył ze śmiechem i tyle potrzeba, by ostatni kłębuszek nerwów rozwinął się, pozwalając mu przestać się zamartwiać.  
Ponieważ nadal chodzi tutaj tylko o ich dwójkę.  
Tylko dlatego, że może, Kurt wierci się nieco na kolanach Pucka, kiedy zaczyna z nich schodzić. Jego śmiech szybko zmienia się w jęk, gdy chłopak łapie go za tyłek, trzymając w miejscu.  
— Przestań — warczy. — Albo przysięgam, kurwa, że wymierzę ci kilka ostrych klapsów.  
Ekhym.  
Taa, lista fetyszy również coraz bardziej się wydłuża.  
Jest z siebie nieziemsko dumny, gdy wraca do łóżka bez wyrżnięcia twarzą o podłogę, bo jego nogi trzęsą się, jakby zamieniły się w galaretę.  
Trzask otwieranej butelki lubrykantu wydaje się być najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem w pokoju.  
Na początku nie zamierzał się spieszyć z przygotowywaniem Pucka, ale chłopak nie pozwala mu na to; ponagla go, napierając na jego palce i ściskając w dłoniach prześcieradło.  
Pierwszych kilka sekund mija Kurtowi w napięciu; czuje, jak jego uda drżą z wysiłku, kiedy próbuje się nie ruszać i dać Puckowi moment na przyzwyczajenie się. Oddycha równo przez nos i liczy myślach po francusku do dziesięciu; a potem jeszcze raz, tyle że wspak.  
Porusza się powoli i rytmicznie; oczy Pucka są zamknięte i Kurt przykłada dłoń do jego twarzy, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku.  
Ten przewraca oczami i stwierdza, że nie jest wiotką panną z jakiejś ckliwej powieści i że nie złamie się, jeśli Kurt postanowi zwiększyć nieco tempo.  
Kolejny ruch jest pewniejszy i gwałtowniejszy — wymierzony wręcz idealnie sądząc po tym, jak Puck zaciska silnie palce na jego biodrach.  
— Kurwa, Kurt, _proszę._ Po prostu pozwól sobie na to, okej?  
Pozwól sobie na to. Puck chce, aby Kurt wyluzował. Z wyraźnym zaznaczeniem, że jeśli tak się stanie, Puck go złapie.  
Kurt szarpie krótko głową i wycofuje biodra tylko po to, by jeszcze raz otrzeć się o ten słodki punkt. Przy kolejnym wsuwa się w ciało Pucka do samego końca.  
— Czy tego właśnie chciałeś? — pyta, gdy kolejnym ruchem sprawia, że chłopak przesuwa się w górę materaca.  
— _Tak_ — syczy Puck; unosi nogi i oplata nimi Kurta w pasie, krzyżując kostki w dole jego pleców i…  
Och, to przyjemne odczucie, to najwspanialszy motyw na tym cholernym świecie.  
Teraz jego rytm jest szybki; gwałtowne ruchy, które wprawiają w drżenie całe ich ciała. Kurt wysuwa się na krótką chwilę tylko po to, by natychmiast wbić się w Pucka ponownie. Za każdym razem chłopak wypycha biodra, zmuszając ich, by jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyli.  
Kurt traci zmysły — kręci mu się w głowie, ma wrażenie, że spada w przepaść, ale spośród tego wszystkiego najsilniejsze jest odczucie bezgranicznej _radości._  
Wciska dłoń pomiędzy nich i zaciska ją na penisie Pucka; przesuwa nią, również przyciągając chłopaka do tej granicy. Do miejsca, do którego zmierzali przez cały ten wieczór (dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, rok…).  
To właśnie o tym wszyscy muszą mówić, śpiewać i pisać już od wieków, ponieważ Kurt nie czuł się tak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Czuje się silny i potężny — to on sprawia, że Puck jęczy i sapie, każąc mu pieprzyć go „mocniej, no dalej, chcę tego, kocham cię, kurwa, Kurt, proszę.”  
Jest tak blisko — w więcej niż w jednym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nigdy nie czuł się z Puckiem tak związany, nigdy nie kochał go mocniej; nie kochał czegokolwiek mocniej, jak Pucka w tej chwili. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić robienia tego z kimkolwiek innym.  
No i jest też blisko w sensie: „kurwa mać, stoję w ogniu, zaraz zginę, ja pierdolę, właśnie tak, za chwilę dojdę.”  
Podrzuca nogi Pucka wyżej i wbija się w niego — raz, drugi, trzeci i dochodzi z ochrypłym krzykiem. Chłopak natychmiast chwyta go za włosy i przyciąga do pocałunku; Kurt przesuwa dłonią po jego penisie w rytmie ruchów ich języków.  
Czuje, jak Puck jęczy w jego usta — odczuwa to na całym ciele i wtedy chłopak spuszcza się na jego rękę. Patrzy na niego z mieszanką absolutnej ekstazy, miłości, zaufania i bezgranicznej wiary. Jest to szczere, prawdziwe i niemalże pełne _pokory._ Kurt nie sądził, że zasługuje, aby ktokolwiek patrzył na niego w ten sposób, a to właśnie on sprawił, że Puck...  
Puck, który jest opiekuńczy, seksowny i inteligentny, pomimo że sam się do tego nie przyznaje. Jest sarkastyczny, słodki (poza chwilami, w których znęca się tak wrednie nad Kurtem, ponieważ najwyraźniej jest on kurewsko słodki, gdy się tak spina). Puck, który umie grać na gitarze, nosi okulary i stara się naprawić swoje błędy. Puck ze swoją ukrytą naturą pedanta. Kurt go pragnie, a Puck pragnie jego i obaj mają siebie nawzajem. To zbyt wiele.  
W jego piersi kiełkuje nieznane, nienazwane odczucie. To wszystko czegokolwiek Kurt mógłby pragnąć i do tej pory sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
Chce powiedzieć coś mądrego, podniosłego — coś co miałoby znaczenie i zgrabnie podsumowałoby podniosłość tego znaczenia.  
Zamiast tego szczerzy się jak idiota.  
— Wow — sapie. — To nie było takie trudne, co nie?  
Pragnie umrzeć w tej samej sekundzie, w której słowa opuszczają jego usta. Puck gapi się na niego poważnie przez zdaje się całą wieczność.  
— No nie wiem, czy mogę się z tym zgodzić — stwierdza. — Po prawdzie to chyba _najtrudniejsza_ rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem.  
Wtedy obaj zaczynają się śmiać, drżąc i z trudnością łapiąc oddech.  
Kurt naprawdę nie mógł zaplanować tego wszystkiego lepiej.

* * *

Rano budzi się nagi, przyjemnie obolały i przytulony całym ciałem do Pucka.  
Zdecydowanie mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Przyciska mały pocałunek do piersi chłopaka; ten porusza się i mamrocze coś, czego Kurt nie może dokładnie zrozumieć.  
Kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w ramię, i Puck stęka, przeciągając się; Kurt przesuwa dłonią po jego brzuchu, dopóki chłopak w końcu nie przewraca się na plecy.  
— Czekaj chwilę, jesteś cały rozmazany. — Puck sięga po swoje okulary, a kiedy zakłada je, mamrocze: — No, od razu lepiej. — Przez ciało Kurta przebiega fala ciepła. Jest pierwszą osobą, jaką chłopak widzi po przebudzeniu. W jakiś sposób wydaje się to być jeszcze bardziej intymne od faktu, że obaj są w tej chwili nago. — I w ogóle to chcę zauważyć, że pomieszały ci się wczoraj przyimki.  
Kurt gapi się na niego, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc. Czy właśnie doświadcza przed-kofeinowych myśli chłopaka?  
— Do podłogi. Przez podłogę. Nie — _na_ podłodze.  
Mija chwila, zanim do Kurta dociera sens.  
— Czy ty właśnie… powiedziałeś żart gramatyczny?  
— Mmm, może.  
Puck jest śpiący i wydaje się być tak boleśnie delikatny, kiedy w ogóle nie próbuje zaprzeczyć temu atakowi kujoństwa. To niedorzecznie seksowne.  
— To całkiem podniecające.  
Gdy Puck ziewa, Kurt pochyla się i całuje go, nie zwracając uwagi na poranny oddech. Chłopak wydaje z siebie zaskoczone stęknięcie, zanim unosi nogę, a potem przewraca ich tak, że leży na nim. Unosi mu nadgarstki nad głowę i przyciska je do podłogi (to wystarczające wspomnienie ich „pierwszego razu” w sypialni, żeby na ustach Kurta pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.)  
— Cały tyłek mnie piecze od tego dywanu — mówi Puck, z niepowodzeniem udając złość  
— Przykro mi z tego powodu.  
— Wcale nie.   
Kurt kręci głową i śmieje się.  
— Nie, masz rację, w ogóle mi nie przykro.  
Może to jego pierwszy taki „poranek po”, ale jest całkiem pewien, że jeśli odbywa się on _na podłodze przy łóżku_ , zdecydowanie znaczy to, że poprzednia noc była udana.  
Całują się, z każdą chwilą z coraz większym ożywieniem. Po kilku minutach Puck przesuwa dłońmi po jego brzuchu, zerkając na niego.  
— Może następnym razem wynajmiemy pokój z jeszcze większym łóżkiem?  
— Okej.  
Kurt zgodziłby się pewnie teraz na wszystko, ponieważ jego umysł może skupić się tylko na słowach „następnym razem”, które odbijają mu się echem w głowie.  
Serio, nie ma pojęcia jak do tego doszło. W którymś momencie (po trzeciej, a może… czwartej rundzie?) Puck wstał, żeby wyjąć swoje kontakty, a potem wrócił do łóżka nagi i w tych cholernych okularach na nosie. Później następuje jakaś dziwna, rozmyta plama, chociaż Kurt podejrzewa, że chyba znów się na chłopaka rzucił.  
— Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to była z mojej strony całkowita improwizacja.  
Znów się całują; wkrótce obaj oddychają ciężko, a ich dłonie nie przestają dotykać śliskiej od potu skóry.  
Nadchodzi pora na kolejną improwizację.  
Tym razem na łóżku.  
A potem pod prysznicem.  
Niemal przegapiają godzinę wymeldowania.

* * *

Kiedy Kurt zatrzymuje się na podjeździe pod domem Pucka, obaj siedzą przez kilka chwil w ciszy.  
— Nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby wyruszyć w trasę i zabawić się w Bonnie i Clyde'a. No wiesz, pomijając całą tę zabawę z łamaniem prawa i pościgami.  
— To miło, że w końcu nauczyłeś się doceniać klasyczną, filmową przemoc.  
Zamiast pocałować go na do widzenia i wyjść z auta, Puck wyrzuca z siebie:  
— Złamałem kostkę, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat.  
Kurt nie całkiem rozumie głębie tego stwierdzenia.  
— Um, eee, usunięto mi migdałki, kiedy miałem dziewięć lat?  
Puck gapi się przed siebie, a kiedy zaczyna mówić, głos ma dziwnie pusty.  
— Zeskoczyłem z dachu naszego domu i źle wylądowałem. A może raczej dobrze, skoro nie rozbiłem sobie, kurwa, czaszki. Mama prawie dostała zawału… nie wiem, czy chciała mnie zabić czy ucałować, kiedy upewniła się, że nic mi nie jest. Chodzi o to, że zrobiłem to, ponieważ chciałem coś udowodnić.  
— Co takiego? Że z grawitacją nie ma żartów? — Następuje wyczuwalnie napięta minuta pełna ciszy, nim Kurt sięga w bok i ściska lekko dłoń chłopaka. — Wybacz, to nie było śmieszne.  
Szybkie muśnięcie ust o wierzch ręki i Puck prawie się rozluźnia.  
— Mój tata strasznie po mnie cisnął, ponieważ bałem się wysokości. Mówił, że muszę zmężnieć, że nie mogę być całe życie słaby i przerażony, że ludzie będą to wykorzystywali przeciwko mnie. Więc skoczyłem. Musiałem udowodnić sobie, że potrafię. Udowodnić jemu, że potrafię. Przechwalał się tym wszystkim swoim kumplom. Niemal złamałem sobie kark, bo byłem na tyle głupi, żeby go posłuchać, a potem pławiłem się w jego cholernej uwadze.  
To pierwszy raz, kiedy Puck otwiera się w ten sposób na temat swojego ojca od dnia, w którym wybrał imię swojej córki. Kurt stara się jakoś ogarnąć fakty i zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak mówi o tym właśnie teraz.  
— Pomogło ci w pozbyciu się strachu? Ten skok?  
— Nie bardzo. Strach nigdy do końca nie znika, po prostu uczysz się go ignorować, wiesz, o co mi chodzi?  
Kurt kiwa głową; tak, doskonale wie, o co chodzi. Puck przełyka ciężko i mruga kilka razy.  
— On… któregoś dnia zniknął, ot tak. Oczyścił moje konto z oszczędnościami na studia i spierdolił. Jakby to, że upewnił się, że na pewno nie wyrosnę na jakąś ciotę oznaczało, że może teraz wyjechać i robić to, co chce. Płakałem jak dzieciak, kiedy od nas odszedł. Bo przecież pokazałem mu, że jestem mężczyzną, był ze mnie taki dumny i powiedział o tym wszystkim swoim kumplom, więc to musiała być prawda. W takim razie dlaczego odszedł? Pojebane, co nie? Czasami sam nie ogarniam debilizmu całej tej sytuacji.  
Gardło Kurta zaciska się, kiedy tak tego słucha. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek nienawidził kogoś mocniej, jak ojca Pucka w tej właśnie chwili.  
— Wszyscy chcieli, żebym porozmawiał o tym, co czuje. Skakali nade mną, zapewniali, że są tutaj dla mnie, a im milsi dla mnie byli, tym ja robiłem się wredniejszy. To, co nagadałem Finnowi… Boże, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nie strzela mi po pysku za każdym razem, jak mnie widzi, ponieważ gdybym mógł cofnąć się w czasie, totalnie skopałbym do nieprzytomności tego małego szczyla, jakim byłem. Wdawałem się codziennie w bójki. Mama, nie dość, że musiała utrzymać naszą dwójkę, musiała jeszcze przekonywać szkołę, że nie należy mnie wysłać do jakiejś specjalnej placówki. Tamci chcieli załatwić mi leczenie, może naćpać prochami uspokajającymi, ale w końcu też przestało im zależeć. Przestali być mili i zaczęli mówić, jakie to smutne i że w końcu wyląduje w więzieniu albo z nożem w plecach w jakimś zaułku. W zasadzie poczułem wtedy ulgę, mówiąc szczerze, bo w końcu mogłem zachowywać się tak, jak się tego po mnie spodziewali. Więc obciąłem włosy, żeby jeszcze bardziej się w to wtopić, kazałem mówić na siebie Puck. Nie chciałem już być Noah — tym durnym bachorem, który popłakał się, kiedy jego tatuś wyjechał na zawsze z miasta.  
Teraz Kurt już nie stara się powstrzymywać łez. Chce kazać Puckowi przestać, powiedzieć, że nie chce tego słuchać, ale… jeśli chłopak sam pragnie jeszcze raz to przeżyć — podzielić się swoimi wspomnieniami — Kurt musi mu na to pozwolić.  
— Przysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy nie popełnię tego samego błędu. Nie potrzebowałem go, nie potrzebowałem nikogo i nikomu nie ufałem. Wtedy poznałem ciebie, a ty… — Puck wydaje z siebie drżące parsknięcie; spojrzenie jakie mu posyła, ściska Kurta prosto za serce. — Twierdzisz, że cię zaskakuję, ale ja sam nie spodziewałem się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Nagle przestałem już chcieć być takim kolesiem. Właśnie dlatego… wczoraj… uznałem, że, hej, pozwolę Kurtowi się wypieprzyć i w ten sposób zacznę zmianę, pokażę, że mu ufam. Jakby to był jakiś sprawdzian, jakbym nadal chciał coś udowodnić. A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi tu o pozwolenie ci na zrobienie czegokolwiek. Że to wszystko gówno prawda. Te zasady o byciu prawdziwym mężczyzną są chuja warte, bo co on w ogóle o tym wiedział?  
— Puck… — Nie, chwila. To niewłaściwe stwierdzenie. — _Noah_ , masz dopiero szesnaście lat, a już jesteś większym i lepszym mężczyzną od niego. — Kurt oblizuje usta, wahając się. Potem decyduje, że jeśli Noah może skoczyć, to on również. — Staram się nie planować już tylu spraw; żyć chwilą i takie tam, ale został mi jeszcze jeden plan. Ten, który najbardziej sobie cenię. Powiedzmy, że obejmuje dziesięć lat w przód i nasza dwójka znajduje się w miejscu, które nie jest Limą. Nie wiem gdzie, dokładnie, ale obaj zajmujemy się zawodowo czymś ważnym i pasjonującym. Nie wiem też, co robimy, ale najważniejsze, że nadal jesteśmy razem i trwamy w tym _razem_. W tym, że uprawiamy seks, kochamy się i jesteśmy sobą. Rano jesteśmy pierwszym, co widzimy, wspólnie robimy śniadanie i walczymy o gazetę. I może mamy jakiegoś zwierzaka, tego też jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.  
Przez długą chwilę wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na odpowiedź. Nie miał się o co martwić, oczywiście. Ponieważ Noah już czeka na niego, żeby go złapać; chłopak patrzy na niego z dziwnym zachwytem.  
— Sądzę, że to całkiem porządny plan. Chyba najlepszy, jaki w życiu słyszałem.  
— Naprawdę tak uważasz?  
— Naprawdę.  
Noah całuje go i przez krótki moment Kurt rozważa kuszącą myśl o powtórzeniu wydarzeń z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin właśnie tutaj, na przednim siedzeniu auta. Jednak wie, że Sarah pewnie dawno zauważyła już ich przyjazd i za chwilę przybiegnie tutaj, żeby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wyszli.  
Postanawia jednak wykorzystać ten motyw w przyszłości.  
Ponieważ ich dwójka zawsze trzyma się ustalonego planu.

* * *

Wyjmuje właśnie szkolne książki z szafki, kiedy ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu ramionami i szepcze mu do ucha:  
— Hej, mały, ładnie wyglądasz, często tutaj przychodzisz?  
— Mówiłem już, że nie możemy spotykać się w ten sposób. Mój chłopak może nas przyłapać, a straszny z niego zazdrośnik.  
Noah śmieje się i Kurt odwraca się, żeby ukraść od niego mały pocałunek. Mercedes przewraca oczami, krztusząc się ostentacyjnie.  
— Nie mogę przyjechać dziś do ciebie po szkole. Idę razem z Quinn na małe zakupy.  
Puck posyła mu wiedzące (i zadowolone) spojrzenie.  
— Kupisz jej buty?  
— Od tego zaczniemy. — Jeśli Quinn ładnie poprosi, Kurt z miłą chęcią wymieni jej całą garderobę; czuje się w tej chwili wyjątkowo wspaniałomyślnie. Nachyla się i ścisza niego głos: — Masz okienko na czwartej lekcji. Urwij się i spotkaj się ze mną na parkingu.  
— Czy nie masz wtedy angielskiego? To twój ulubiony przedmiot, Kurt, a takie wymykanie się ze szkoły jest niewłaściwe.  
Noah cmoka z dezaprobatą, kręcąc głową i wspaniale udając oburzenie.  
— Tak, no cóż, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy sami przedyskutować różne zagadnienia gramatyczne.  
Mercedes wygląda na zagubioną, kiedy wybuchają śmiechem. Gdy Kurt w końcu przestaje chichotać, całuje Pucka ostatni raz i ten oddala się w kierunku swojej klasy.  
Oboje patrzą za nim; przyjaciółka przechyla głowę, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się uważnie w Noah.  
— Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że twój chłopiec nieco śmiesznie dzisiaj chodzi.  
— Tak, też to zauważyłem.  
— Dobra robota.  
— Dziękuję, robię, co w mojej mocy.

**KONIEC**

*klik, klik


End file.
